


Leak

by Blueen_00, Iconoclast



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Universe, Cunnilingus, Dom Hange Zoë, Dom/sub, Felching, Female Hange Zoë, Femdom, Friends With Benefits, Gags, Hair-pulling, Hange gives orders and they do what she says, Levi is Hange's sex toy, Levi is a little slut, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painful Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueen_00/pseuds/Blueen_00, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconoclast/pseuds/Iconoclast
Summary: For Mike's birthday, Hange wants to share her favourite toy with him. Her toy's named Levi.





	Leak

**Author's Note:**

> The only plot here's the porn.  
Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks Mail_Jem for helping me with this, especially writing Hange's madness.

"Fuck that slut," Hange snickered and commanded with a stern tone. Her chestnut eyes shifted from the raven head to the blonde man towering on them.

"C'mon Mikey." She purred, smiling mischievously. The lenses of her glasses sparked dangerously in the dim light.

The blonde eyed her back while stroking his now completely hardened cock. It really did not take long for him, the sight of Hange undressing, no literally tearing off Levi's clothes in front of him had done it. Hange grinned evilly, she could appear scary sometimes, yet both Mike and Levi were turned on by her almost feral look. 

She was securely holding the raven by his arms, his naked, scarred back was pressed against her clothed breast. Levi could almost feel her hard nipples against his shoulder blades. 

"He wants it, look at him." The brunette smelled at the pale skin, inhaling its scent like a maniac.

"Hmpf," Levi tried to curse in protest, alarmed while being insanely excited, but the piece of cloth Hange had pushed into his mouth to gag him, forbade him to do so. The raven struggled whilst the scientist was tightly holding him against her chest. She was very strong, and Mike's enormous hand was squeezing his pale thigh as a warning. Not like Levi really wanted to escape, but rebellion and submission was their game after all. 

Levi was nervous, he had taken a glimpse at what was dangling between Mike's legs. The blonde was well-endowed, perhaps too well. His cock was significantly bigger and thicker than Levi's, and definitely the biggest the raven had ever seen. He shouldn't be surprised, Mike was a big guy, yet seeing that thing had quite its effect on Levi.

Hange's eyes sparked of mischief as Mike slicked up his massive cock with oil and pushed two fingers in Levi's tight ass to prepare him.

"Mmmh," Levi squirmed as he felt Mike’s rough fingers into his rear, but Hange used her fingertips to stroke tenderly his chest. 

"Ssshh I know you want it, Levi toy. I know you." She whispered in his ear and pecked a kiss on his temple. "Mikey will be careful, right?" she was reassuring to him, making sure that he was willing through every step of their new, exciting game. 

Mike nodded and took care in properly preparing Levi, while looking at him excited and interested. Nothing showed through his stoic expression though. The raven was so tiny compared to him, and if Levi wasn’t humanity’s strongest, Mike would be worried to break him. But his body was trained and solid, ready for him. 

"He's ready now. He likes it when it hurts." The mad woman giggled and Mike's eyes searched for Levi's to get his approval, too. The raven’s expression remained deadpan, as usual, so Mike took it for a yes. He trusted Hange's words, and Levi's ability to hide his emotions was proverbial. 

The blonde positioned himself in front of the puckered hole, he rubbed the tip of his huge cock against it, smearing it well with precum. Slowly, he pushed his head into the tight hotness of Levi's entrance, broke its resistance and made Levi writhe of pain beneath him. The raven shut his eyes and inspired sharply trying to relax. 

"Ssshh," Hange took a better hold on him and Mike stopped to give Levi time to adjust his body to his size. 

Levi's breath went short and his eyes were red-rimmed from the pain, but he was slowly calming down as Hange rubbed his lower stomach to help him unwind, she felt him a little tense.

"Relax, Levi toy… it'll feel good and you know that…" she whispered in his ear and he nodded. "Be gentle, Mikey. Give him a moment." her hands were caressing Levi's muscles, reassuring him. It worked.

Mike rubbed gently Levi's flank, and he noticed the tension was slowly leaving Levi's body thanks to Hange’s intervention. They trusted each other completely, it was obvious, and little by little he pushed in further until he was completely sheathed.

"Ngh," Levi groaned loudly as he felt the huge cock forcing into his ass, stretching him mercilessly and filling him more than anything he'd experienced. New spots in him were found, never touched by anyone. 

Mike didn't move and took hold on Levi's hips, his thumbs drew circles on his hip bones. Hange's hand reached further down and her long fingers closed around Levi's pulsing cock. She stroked him lazily, spreading precum all over his length. 

"Mikey is gentle, isn't he?" she purred. Levi nodded in response. "As soon as you get used to him, he'll fuck you like the little slut you are." Hange's words were rough but her tone was gentle, caring. That was why Levi trusted her. Whatever kinky stuff she wanted to do to him, his safety was her priority. She was there for him. 

Levi trusted her this time too. Mike could easily wreck his ass, and even if Levi was strong, it wouldn't be easy to fight an almost two-meter giant and a hundred kilos of muscles. Levi could rebel but he didn't, even if Mike's cock felt more painful than when Hange had decided it was a good idea to fuck his ass with her fist. It had hurt at first, but then he had enjoyed it like blazes. Hange loved to push him to his limits and Levi loved it when she did so. She was a scientist, after all, a mad one, but still a scientist. She was supposed to know what she was doing, right?

Levi leaned his head back on her shoulder and closed his eyes, Hange was still stroking his cock with her hand, from time to time she toyed his balls too. 

"Look at him," she giggled mischievously and Mike sniffed the leaking hormones coming from the tiny raven. "He's so lovely when he's horny." 

Mike just grinned and looked at the usually so glacial and unapproachable man. Now he was sweaty, and his cheeks were flushed, drool was leaking from the gag in his mouth. He would have never guessed that Levi was Hange's little bitch. The blonde hooked his hands behind Levi's knees and spread him more, looked at his tight hole stretching so horny around him. 

"Fuck him," Hange commanded and Mike obeyed of course. He kept eye contact with the woman, he knew he wasn't going to fuck her tonight, but there was an agreement filled with malicious complicity between them two. They were perfectly synchronized, had silently decided to make Levi feel like he never had before. Her hands slid under Levi's thighs and spread him further, Levi's head now resting between her legs and on her abdomen. Mike let go of his legs and took hold on Levi's slim waist. 

Levi himself was well proportioned and quite ripped, but compared to Mike he was so tiny, so breakable. It was so exciting for Mike having that much power, seeing Levi weak and exposed like this. 

Mike didn't move and took hold on Levi's hips, his thumbs drew circles on his hip bones. Hange's hand reached further down and her long fingers closed around Levi's pulsing cock. She stroked him lazily, spreading precum all over his length. 

“Use that big cock of yours,” Hange’s ragged voice echoed in the room along with Levi’s soft gagged noises. Levi wasn’t sure if he felt more pain or pleasure through his loins, fact was that he wouldn’t be able to walk straight for a day or two. Dammit. The way the mad woman was spreading him wide and nice cancelled all the dignity and resistance left. He was at their mercy, he had no control over anything, not even his body. And that turned him on. He couldn’t even talk, if this wasn’t humiliating enough, but still Levi felt so thrilled, so ecstatic, and both their attention was focused on him. His cock twitched, a muffled groan escaped his throat. Mike had lowered a little onto him and sniffed at his tiny foot, gnawing softly his ankle.

"Oooh that's so hot," Hange nibbled on her lower lip as she watched Levi getting fucked hard by Mike on top of her. She also knew Levi had a kink for when his feet were given attention, and she didn't miss as his cock twitched at Mike's actions. She observed each of his body's reactions, how his abs flexed each time Mike's huge cock rammed into him, and released when he pulled back. Levi's ragged breath was so exciting, and she felt a pool of wetness forming between her legs. "It’s so fucking hot," Hange squirmed a little beneath Levi and slightly rocked her hips against his nape, damn she wanted a cock too to fuck that nasty midget. "You're such a good toy, Levi. Is he good Mikey?"

"He is," Mike finally spoke after clearing his throat. A man of few words but concrete actions. "He's so tight." Mike pounded his cock deeper into Levi and the raved wiggled a little. His legs twitched in her hands and hips jerked, Mike's cock was so huge that he didn't even need to focus on the most sensitive spot of his body. 

"He damn is," Hange's eyes sparked evilly behind her glasses as Levi's muffled moan told her Mike was fucking him right there. "Fuck this midget" she ordered. 

Mike's lips curled in a grin and he quickly pulled Levi towards him, thrust his cock deeper into him. Levi's fingernails dug painfully in Hange's clothed thighs, but she didn't care. It made her even wetter. She wanted to see the raven mad from lust, to push his limits even more. 

"Fuck him, Mikey. Don't stop." Hange nuzzled on Levi's sweaty neck and pecked an affectionate kiss on his jaw. "Make him come like the slut he is." 

Mike nodded obediently and Hange took a better hold on Levi's thighs, spread him more until his knees touched his shoulders. 

"Hnngh," Levi was just there, crumpled up between their bodies, and couldn't even yell obscenities at them two. All he could do was getting Mike's cock deep into his ass and trying to not choke on his own saliva. 

"He's close," Hange encouraged Mike to dig his cock deeper in Levi's rear. "So very close. Fuck him."

Levi's cock twitched and tears ran from his eyes, it felt so painful and pleasant, and painful again, his legs started shaking. "Fuck him."

Mike's huge cock rubbed his prostate without mercy and sent bolts of pleasure through his body. It didn't take Levi long until his hips jerked, his cock spilling cum on his own stomach and Hange's fingers wiped some of it, bringing it to her mouth.

"Mmmh delicious," she purred in Levi's ear and kissed his temple. "Did you come Mikey?" She wondered after she noticed Mike had slowed down.

"Not yet," the blonde shook his head. He had preserved his calm, stoic attitude during the whole act.

"Then keep fucking him," she ordered while petting Levi's hair. "I want to see your cum leaking from his tight ass." 

"Ngh," Levi groaned as he felt Mike's cock fucking his guts, the afterglow made him so damn sensitive to everything.

Hange let go of his legs, and moved her body back, making Levi lay down on the mattress. Mike throw her a puzzled look and an evil gleam appeared in her chestnut irises. Hange's eyes, her whole appearance was deceiving. She looked gentle and caring, absent-minded sometimes, but everyone who knew her better knew well that she could be very, _ very _ malicious. 

"Turn the slut around and block his arms." 

Mike nodded and did as she demanded, he pulled out his cock, and fiddled around with Levi as if the raven was a child. Mike always had suspected Levi and Hange had a thing, but he'd never guessed Hange was the mistress, and least of all he'd never ever hoped they'd ask him to join their little games. "Shall I fuck him again?"

"Mhm," Hange nibbled on her lower lip as Mike pinned both of Levi's wrists into the mattress using only one of his hands, and with the other lifted the raven's hips to penetrate him again. He felt his precum smear inside Levi's asshole. A muffled groan escaped Levi's throat, and a tear rolled from his swollen eyes. A tear of excitement and overwhelming pleasure. 

Mike smirked slightly while his hips started to move, lazily fucking humanity's strongest, now helpless soldier. 

"Make him look at me," Hange's voice was ragged and excited, she felt as if her trousers were getting flooded by her wetness. 

Mike grinned and took a fistful of raven hair, pulled back towards him so Levi was forced to look at his mistress. 

Hange's eyes sparked of insanity as she gazed into Levi's icy glare. Her long fingers started to slowly unbutton her yellow cotton shirt, she opened it and exposed her small toned breasts, but didn't take it off. She wasn’t wearing any binder underneath. Levi gasped as he stared at her hard nipples, his personal weakness. 

Hange moved her eyes from Levi's gagged face to Mike, he was watching her with interest. The blonde man licked his lips, tasted their smell on his tongue, and Hange smirked as she pinched her own nipple. Mike raised an eyebrow and his mouth dropped open, Levi groaned horny beneath him. Hange's long fingers slid lower, inch after inch until she reached the seam of her trousers. She opened them and lifted her ass, so she could slide them off, but she did it so very slow, frustratingly slow. Mike was like mesmerized and Levi used the temporary distraction to free his hands from the trapping grasp and to rip off Hange's trousers. He reached for her ankles and dragged her closer to him.

Levi removed the wet cloth from his mouth, threw it somewhere randomly and hissed angry "I want to fuck you, shitty glasses!"

The scientist laughed and looked at Levi, he was so desperately horny, almost trembling under Mike. "Hold that bitch," her eyes shifted up and met Mike's blue ones. The blonde obeyed and pinned Levi's wrists to the mattress. Hange took a handful of raven hair and yanked his head back. "You're not a good boy, Levi." 

"Tch," Levi threw bolts of hate through his eyes and hissed like a snake. 

"Spank him," she ordered to Mike and the blonde's massive hand smacked Levi's pale thigh without any hesitation.

"Ah!" Levi groaned out of the sharp pain and Mike hit him another time. So, she wanted to play rough and this time she even had a bloody flunky.

"Are you done, midget?" Hange laughed and the painful grasp on Levi's hair lifted his face again. The raven was trapped between Hange’s and Mike's bodies, there was no way to escape them. "Or shall I gag you again?" 

Levi wanted to vomit words of rage at her but bit on his lower lip and shook his head. Hange's other hand travelled down her defined abs, none of the man could see it, but it was overly clear she was fingering herself. 

"Mhmmm," she moaned lustful and looked provocatively first at Levi and then at Mike. "There's another way to keep your naughty mouth shut, little man." 

Hange knew well that Levi hated it when she made innuendos about his size, but she also knew well that it turned him on as hell. A pissed Levi was a horny Levi. The scientist traced Levi's lips with her wet fingers and smeared her body fluids all over his mouth. Levi licked his thin lips and tasted her crazy hormones on his tongue. 

"Bitch," he spat at her and earned another hard smack from Mike. His pale skin would bruise so very soon.

"Be nice to the lady," Mike warned him and hadn't stopped fucking him so very sluggish. 

"Mistress. I'm his mistress Mikey." Hange pointed out, an excited grin was curving her lips. The blonde nodded and rammed deep in the raven, controlling himself perfectly. He had no intention to come that soon, he was enjoying it way too much to stop. Having Captain Levi Ackerman at his mercy like this and seeing Hange treating him as if he was her personal fucktoy was absolutely fascinating and mesmerizing. Even if he wanted, he would not be able to detach his lust filled eyes from their bodies. Mike would not forget this encounter any time soon.

Hange let go of the raven's hair and Levi sighed of relief, but this feeling didn't last long, because Mike's huge hand closed on his head and forced him down between Hange's long legs. Her chestnut eyes looked at him with desire and she nibbled on her lower lip, as always when she had the ass on fire. Levi knew fully well that hungry look, and his cock twitched with desire and expectation. She rocked her hips, rubbing her cunt against his face, clearly stating he should finally satisfy her, but everyone who knew Levi, also knew he wasn’t easy to submit. And that was the fun part of the game.

“She’s not a lady, nor a mistress.” Levi tried to put some distance between his face and Hange’s leaking cunt, but Mike was pushing him down. “She’s a fucking bitch.”

Hange huffed, she looked at Mike and gave him a nod, the blonde obeyed and raised his fist, just to hail a hard punch between Levi’s shoulder blades. The impact knocked all the air from Levi’s lungs. He moaned while inspiring, a little cough escaped his lips.

“Leviii, I’m fucking horny!” She whined desperate, “if you don’t eat me out now I’m gonna tie you up and fuck with Mike in front of you.” Hange’s long fingers seized Levi by his hair and forced him to look at her. “All. Day. Long.” She purred, though it was overly clear it was a warning. Levi's eyes widened a little, picturing the image. No way he'd let that happen, and Hange knew that fully well, her shit eating grin still stamped on her lips. Again, she touched herself, making sure her fingers were full of her body fluids, and pushed them into Levi’s mouth, forcing him to suck at them. “You’re going to be a good boy, Levi toy? Hmmm?” Hange’s voice was honeyed and tempting, and Levi was a needy mess already. This time he was in a tricky situation, usually it was just Hange subduing him, but now she had Mike too who helped her. That damn vicious woman. She always found new ideas to surprise and spoil him, and Levi loved it. He loved her stopping in front of nothing, destroying obstacles and limits to find new, more intense pleasure. 

Levi saw himself reflected in the lenses of Hange’s glasses, another one of his weaknesses. The glasses made her look so smart and dominant, and Hange knew well humanity’s strongest had a thing for tough women. The way she spoke was demanding, her eyes did not admit any further act of rebellion. 

Finally, Levi sighed and gave in, he nodded as Hange withdrew her fingers from his mouth and cleaned them on her already wet pussy. She lowered with the intent of simply pecking a kiss on Levi's lips maybe to frustrate him, maybe to thank him. Probably both. Levi took none of her shit and held on her flanks, pulling her closer, burying his face between her small breasts. His teeth slowly raked down her breastbone, then he focused on one of her nipples, sucked it and teased it. Carefully, he closed his teeth on the hard nub, then circled it with his tongue.

Hange’s fingers ran through the soft and sweaty raven hair, she was already growing impatient, but she also knew that teasing her tits before giving her pleasure somewhere else was sacred for Levi. 

“You can be such a sweet boy when you want,” Hange purred, whilst she crawled Levi’s shaved nape and as the raven’s fingers found their way between her legs to push into her wetness without forewarning, she let go a high-pitched noise and giggled. Levi's eyes were sparkling with tears, he was still being overwhelmed by Mike's hard cock in his ass, but that was a background now that he had Hange to please. 

Levi’s lips travelled slowly downwards, traced kisses along the defined line through her abs which showed him the way. As if he didn’t know. He knew her body as well, if not better than his. 

Levi spread her legs and exposed her cunt, she had shaved for the occasion. Levi loved it. It was smooth and pink and already throbbing with wetness, open and ready. He lowered between her legs and opened his mouth so his warm breath would brush her wet folds.

“Levi, don’t tease me.” Hange was almost trembling in anticipation, whining so impatient to finally feel that naughty mouth on herself. The mouth she had declared as the best in the universe. 

Levi threw her a brief look, and his icy eyes sparked of fiery lust, just before finally getting down on her. At first, he gave her a tentative lick, as always, and listened to Hange's ragged breath. Then he used his fingers to spread her folds and expose her small clit, engulfing it with his warm mouth.

“Mmmh,” Hange moaned and threw her head back, propping herself up on her elbows. She wanted to be comfortable but also look at her suitor. Whatever Levi did, he always put a lot of effort and passion in his tasks. If it was on the battlefield or in bed made no difference, Levi was always devoted to his deeds. 

“Yes,” Hange gasped as Levi teased her clit with the tip of his tongue, her hips moving as she put one of her legs on his shoulder. Levi didn’t stop and kept pleasing her, as Mike reached to touch Hange’s slender calf and ankle, and then squeezed her foot. He wanted to feel Hange's skin under his palms, her muscles spasming as they were doing now. This was so damn exciting, especially the way Hange shifted her eyes from the blonde to the raven, unable to choose between the vision of Levi's ass being pounded by Mike's monstrous length or the raven head between her sprawled legs. 

“Yes,” she whimpered again and her hips jerked a little as Levi pushed again two fingers into her needy and wet cunt. “That’s exactly how you should use your mouth, my Levi toy.” 

Mike raised her foot and pressed his lips on her sole, earning a pleased look from their mistress. Their, because she was in charge and if before they collaborated, now Mike showed his will to submit to Hange's orders. He was drinking this image of her, half naked and spread in front of them, her face flushed and her hair messy, but still Mike thought she looked like a goddess. A merciful, powerful goddess that could do anything to him, and he would even thank her for it. He wanted to see her come, so fucking bad. Quivers ran down his spine. 

“Do your job properly,” Mike warned the raven and slapped his ass, Hange giggled, amused by Mike's ardent desire to keep her satisfied. 

Levi nodded but didn’t stop pleasing his mistress, fingering her intensely and licking her passionately. For all this time Mike had kept the same sluggish pace, which was keeping Levi in a limbo between excitement and frustration.

“Oh, trust me, he’s good.” Hange caressed tenderly Levi’s sweaty hair. "He's good," she put a hand on the top of the raven's head as a sign of possession, didn't break eye contact with Mike. She could be easily submitted by the two strong men, but they both had accepted her dominance. She was the puppet master and the strongest soldiers of humanity were dancing to her strings. Figuratively, until she decided that Mike's big hands were enough to keep her little toy still. 

Hange admired the view in front of her, the smaller and pale raven, who was giving her pleasure with devotion and the enormous blonde who was looking at her as if she was the only thing in the world. Mike wasn't really her type, she had thought, but fact was that he was a piece of muscle and the way he was taking Levi, the size difference between the two men turned her on. And since Mike's sense of smell was extremely developed, his body hygiene was flawless, much to Levi's taste. 

"How does he feel, Mikey?" Hange was in a drunk-like state of excitement, high on hormones. 

"Hot," Mike smelled again at her foot, then licked her from heel to toes. "Tight," he opened his lips and sucked at her big toe, Hange purred in response and nibbled on her already chapped lower lip. She felt so spoiled. Both men were adoring her as if she was a queen, a Goddess. 

Mike's hips kept thrusting in the same slow and sluggish rhythm into the raven's rear, the tight insides squeezed around his enormous shaft. Levi trembled a little and felt his own cock twitching.

"Ngh," he groaned and briefly stopped doing his job between Hange's legs. 

"What is it, little man?" Hange's chestnut eyes shifted from Mike to Levi's flushed and frantic face, fair eyes rimmed by dark thick lashes.

"I'm c-coming…" Levi gasped again as Mike's cock was slowly sliding in and out of him. 

"Oh no," Hange shook her head. "Not yet." 

"Not until Mistress comes," Mike grabbed a fistful of raven hair and forced him again between Hange's legs. "I'll hold you here until she's done with you."

Hange jerked her hips against Levi's mouth, wanted to feel him on her again. The raven resigned to his fate, he took hold on her muscular thighs and resumed his job, licking all the wetness from her folds. 

"Be a good boy and let Mikey come too, hm? He must be tired now."

"B-but…" Levi's whispered against her wet pussy, already desperately on edge. How was he supposed to hold back if Mike was fucking him right on his prostate? 

"Ssshh," Hange caressed his short hair. "You'll make us come first, or I'll tie you up and put a strap around your cock," she purred softly but Levi knew well that her malicious intents were real. "Mikey will fuck you all day long, ah!" she gasped as Levi pushed two fingers into her needy cunt. "He'll fuck you like the little slut you are, and you won't come until I say otherwise. Mmmhhh," Levi used the same wet fingers to circle her asshole, Hange squirmed of pleasure. "Now be a good boy and let us come," she crawled his nape but at the same time pushed him towards her. "And we'll take care of you later… oh fuck yes!" Hange's fingernails dug in Levi's pale skin as he pushed both digits into her rear. She let herself fall into the mattress to relax and enjoy the treat more. Levi nipped carefully at her clit while he pushed his thumb into her cunt, then his lips closed on her sensitive spot and he started sucking it passionately.

"Mhmmm you know how to spoil a woman, that's for sure." Hange moaned and was about to spread her legs more as Mike came to help. His huge hands grasped her behind her knees and pushed her legs towards her shoulders, his massive body bent over the tiny raven. The large difference between their sizes allowed Mike's movements. 

"Are you close Mikey?" Hange licked her lips and abandoned to the pleasure. 

"Mhm," the blonde grunted and closed his eyes, sniffed the hormone loaded air. His sensitive nose perceived the soap Levi used to wash his body, the slight flowery scent Hange used as fragrance, the leaking fluids from their bodies. He felt overwhelmed and so very close, Levi's very tight ass squeezed his cock deliciously. If he wouldn't know better, he'd say the raven was a virgin. But he knew from how well the captain was taking his cock that it was not the case. Mike sucked his lower lip in, and re-gained control over his lust. He wanted Hange to come first, then it was his turn. He wanted it, the hierarchy that was established between the three of them excited him. True, they were soldiers and acted like animals most of the time, but a little gallantry had never harmed anyone. Plus, he wanted clear mind to drink the vision of Hange coming. 

The brunette had untied her hair and removed her glasses, she was moaning loud and needy. Mike smirked, he had always suspected she was a screamer. 

"Mhmm I'm so…" she gasped and fisted the sheets as she felt an explosion between her loins. Her hips thrashed against Levi's mouth, she wanted more. "Again. Don't stop." Hange took hold of Levi’s hand and used it to fuck herself with his fingers, desperate for a second release. “Keep going, midget.” 

Mike looked at her surprised, curious to see how much she needed to be satisfied. 

It wasn't like Levi had much choice because he was literally trapped under Mike's body. He was lacking of air down there, too. If he wanted to breathe properly he had to hurry up and make his greedy mistress come again. That damn woman. 

Luckily for him, Hange was so excited that her second orgasm approached so very soon. Expert tongue and skilled fingers led her to another intense climax. She took a minute or two to recover, the afterglow flushing her cheeks and making her clit throb occasionally. Then, satisfied, she signalled to Mike she was done, and he let go of her legs and wrapped his hands around Levi's waist. Mike straightened his back and raised Levi by his hips to pound into his needy entrance, so eager for his own peak. 

Levi was on edge but also on the brink of exhaustion, he did his best to not come like Hange had ordered. He felt like crying and screaming, every fibre of his body tingling of frustration. 

Mike rammed his cock into him and finally released, Levi's over sensitive insides felt the erection into him twitching and then shooting cum into him, filling him even more. It took him longer than any other time but it was the most intense he'd had in his life. Mike rubbed his lower back and slipped out his softening cock. 

"Pull him up," Hange sat up and tied her crazy hair to a messy bun. 

Levi was confused and didn't realise what was happening now, too caught up in the exhausted pleasure he felt. He wasn't even sure he was still close to his climax, his abused body so overly sensitive now.

Mike wrapped his arm around Levi's waist and pulled him up, making his cold back rest against his warm chest. 

"Spread this little slut for me."

Levi groaned and didn't know what Hange wanted to do to him now. He just wanted to come. His body longed for release, his balls were hard and red at the sides of his cock. 

Mike nodded and grabbed Levi behind his knees, he straightened his posture and held him up like this, spreading his legs and exposing the most intimate part of his body to Hange’s hungry eyes. Levi felt his whole body going limp, he rested his head back on Mike's strong shoulder. His mind was just chanting the desire to come, to relax, to breathe. 

Hange knelt in front of Levi, she rubbed tenderly his thighs and looked at his gaping hole, where Mike's cum started to drip down. 

"Don't worry my little toy, we'll take care of you now." Hange giggled and Levi's lips were trembling, he wasn't sure if hers was a promise or a warning. 

Hange put on her glasses, she wanted to see every detail of the view in front of her. She had a short eye exchange with Mike and then she focused completely on the small raven. The tip of her finger wiped a tiny amount of cum leaking from Levi's ass, circled his needy hole and pushed the cum into him again. The raven let go a weak gasp but didn't say anything more, too weak to think.

Hange pushed a second digit into him, fingered him slowly and gentle, carefully avoiding his prostate. 

Levi's ragged breath echoed in the room, Hange used her free hand to caress Levi's bruised thigh. "Look at me, Levi." 

Levi did as she demanded, his red-rimmed eyes were wet and shiny, his dark lashes damped. Hange knew they had pushed him to his limit, he was just there, almost lifeless and waiting for his release. Hange would relieve him soon. 

"You've been good my sweet little toy," she licked a drop of precum from his tip, his cock jerked and his asshole tightened around her fingers. He wanted more. 

"You deserve your reward," Hange withdrew her fingers from his rear and lowered her face to position her mouth in front of his needy hole. "Mike be sweet to him," her warm breath brushed Levi's exposed entrance, her voice was like caress in ears. He groaned and rested his head again on Mike's shoulder, waiting for the accomplishment of his hard work.

Hange spread his buttocks a little more, then licked slowly the sensitive ring of muscles, circled it with her tongue. 

Mike used his thumbs to gently rub Levi's knees, his attention still focused on what Hange was doing down there. 

Hange's mouth opened and she sucked Mike's cum from his ass, tasted the salty body fluid mixed with Levi’s secretions on her tongue. Levi's toes curled and his breath rate increased consistently as she did so, he gasped loud as she pushed her tongue into his ass. 

Hange took care to fuck him with her tongue for a few minutes, then she put her long fingers to use, too. She switched between a flick of her tongue and a thrust of her fingers. She knew well how to take him, to Levi everything had to happen fast and rough, but she liked to bring him to his limit, loved to see him squirm while she was slowly leading him to his peak. He wasn't humanity's strongest if he couldn't endure this sweet torture, and his reward would be much more satisfying. 

"You want to come, Levi toy?" Hange sucked at one of his balls while pushing a third finger in his ass. She still wondered how Levi's ass hadn't broken as Mike fucked him with that big dick of his.

Levi licked his lips and nodded, rocked slightly his hips to feel her deeper. Hange engulfed his tip with her lush lips and sucked his precum. "I can't hear you," she giggled and took him in her mouth. 

Levi felt pleasure at both ends, and he realised there wasn't an ounce of strength left in his body. He was completely at Hange's mercy and she could do whatever she wanted to him. All he could do was beg a ragged "please."

Hange decided Levi had earned his reward now, she fingered him intensely, not too hard, to avoid transforming the pleasure she was intending to donate him in pain, but right on his sensitive spot, while deepthroating him with her vicious, skilled mouth.

Levi muttered a few confused words and jerked his hips again, both to thrust deeper in her throat and to guide her on his prostate. Hange curled her fingers and rubbed him right there, and finally Levi didn't feel anything anymore, just heat and delight.

Hange sucked him dry and withdrew her fingers from his rear, tears of relief ran from Levi's eyes. 

Mike put him down carefully and Hange wrapped her arms around the tiny man, laying them both down. 

Hange rubbed Levi's back and pecked soft kisses on his temple and cheek. Mike joined them soon and wrapped his arm around both Hange and Levi, the raven still lost in the afterglow.

"My sweet little Levi," Hange still pecked kisses of affection on the raven's pale skin. "He's cute when he's like this, isn't he?" 

"He is," Mike was both surprised and amused that Levi was in a helpless vulnerable state like this, and for some reason he was feeling like Hange, as if he had to take care of the tiny raven. He too pecked a small kiss on Levi's nape and tightened the embrace around him and Hange. 

Levi was soon falling asleep, exhausted and feeling safe, his head resting on Hange's chest while her hand was running softly between his raven hair. It was ritualistic for him to sleep on her after their sessions, and her floral smell made him drift away quickly. Hange relaxed and looked at Mike, who was still looking at her with his piercing eyes. 

"So, did you enjoy your birthday present, Mikey?" She murmured, smiling a little in the semi darkness of the room. 

"You bet I did, Hange. I never expected any of you two to behave like you did tonight and it quite surprised me." He replied, his tone calm and relaxed, as usual. He was a man of few words but he had a deep, soothing voice.

"Well, I also have another gift for you… C'mere," she smiled softly, inviting him to lean over and cupped his cheek. He wasn't shaved, and Hange found it an interesting variation to Levi's always perfectly smooth skin. She smirked and pressed her lips slightly on Mike's, who was more than surprised, but surely wasn't going to lose any time that he was given. 

His tongue took possession of Hange's sweet, hot mouth and the two shared a passionate kiss. Passionate indeed, until Levi groaned aloud and glared at both of them. 

"You damn suckers, can't you take a bloody room or something. I can't sleep if you make the noise of two cows drinking. Go take a shit Mike, and leave. I need Hange's boobs to sleep, as they're mine," he proceeded to slap off the hand Mike was previously able to place on Hange's perky breast. "And you, slutty foureyes, at least move me before giving your slutty self to that whore over there." Levi separated the two of them by raising himself until his head was at their level. His feet touched Mike's knees at best, if he fully extended his legs. 

Deep laughter exploded from Hange's chest, as she found Levi's obvious jealousy and Mike's confused expression at Levi's passionate monologue extremely amusing. 

It had been a passionate, amazing night for all three of them. And who knew… Maybe she could persuade Levi with enough blowjobs to repeat it… The time started now, Hange’s head moved slowly downwards, but the raven grabbed a fistful of messy hair. 

“Hey, shitty foureyes! Let me rest, I’m not your sex machine.” 

Hange and Mike had a short eye exchange, the blonde laid down on the mattress and chuckled, the woman giggled and moved her body so she would face Levi. Softly, she cupped his cheek and pecked an affectionate kiss on the raven’s thin lips.

“What?” Levi frowned and glared at her.

“Always complaining, my grumpy short man.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
